Nuit sucrée
by fairymangafan
Summary: " Elle ne portait déjà plus rien, offerte à son regard avide, assise sur le bord de la table contre lequel il se pressait... " Rating M pour sexe! Contamination du phénomène NaLu, après des années sans ne pouvoir plus en lire *O* M'enfin, je ne vais pas non plus vous en faire souvent xD


**Je viens de retrouver ce petit O.S. Il était initialement encore en cours, mais finalement je l'aime bien comme ça et je ne compte pas le continuer :3  
**

 **Donc voici pour vous mon premier NaLu ;p**

 **Disclaimer : Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima**

 **Warning : Sexe!**

* * *

 **Nuit sucrée ( O.S ) :**

 _Lentement il déposa un baiser éphémère sur sa tempe. Elle soupira, se cambrant un peu plus dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce que la pointe de ses seins se pressent contre son torse dévêtu. Elle ne portait déjà plus rien, offerte à son regard avide, assise sur le bord de la table contre lequel il se pressait. Il n'avait presque plus rien non plus, que son pantalon et son sous-vêtement contre lequel se tendait son sexe excité. Une de ses jambes se leva et malicieusement, entoura son bassin pour le pousser plus fort contre elle. Il gémit entre ses dents serrées, avant de se pencher et taquiner son cou d'albâtre avec sa langue._

 _Sa main remonta le long de la jambe restée sagement de côté, pour tracer des motifs sur sa cuisse. Langoureusement il poursuivit toujours plus haut, la faisant gémir et renverser sa tête en arrière. Ses cheveux blonds pendant une seconde eurent l'aspect d'une auréole. C'était un ange, un ange tombé du ciel et dans ses bras. Fougueusement il embrassa le creux de sa mâchoire, l'angle, sa joue plusieurs fois, le coin de ses lèvres, pour finalement joindre leurs langues dans un ballet enflammé. Sa main caressa brièvement sa hanche, avant de partir en arrière saisir l'une de ses fesses. Il entendit sa respiration s'entre-couper nettement, ce qui le fit rire. Un son grave qui roulait dans sa poitrine avant de sortir, bref mais sensuel. Son autre main caressa sa colonne vertébral de la nuque jusqu'à la fente de son derrière. Il empoigna sa deuxième fesse et les malaxa tout en la rapprochant du bord de la table. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne tienne plus que grâce à son corps. Leurs intimités s'étreignaient, d'abord lentement, langoureusement, puis plus vite, plus sauvagement._

 _« Lucy... » murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille quand elle l'étreignit avec force, tirant d'une main sur ses cheveux ébouriffés._

 _Elle se cambra plus encore, ce qu'il ne pensait pas possible. Tout ne devenait plus que sensations, même si ses vêtements l'entravaient toujours. Mais c'était plus excitant ainsi, de la voir se frotter, désireuse et fervente, contre son pantalon qui se mouillait. Il maintint une cadence presque douloureuse, la sentant haleter au creux de son cou. Lui aussi respirait vite._

 _Soudainement il rompit le contact, la repoussant fermement. Les yeux noisettes de Lucy se levèrent vers les siens, l'incompréhension dans son regard. Il lui sourit, l'embrassa chastement, et enleva rapidement le reste de ses affaires. Farfouillant les poches il trouva la capote qu'il y cherchait. D'un geste sûr et un clin d'oeil taquin, il la lui tendit. Elle soupira en roulant de yeux sans parvenir à masquer son amusement, avant de déchirer l'enveloppe avec ses dents, et lui rendre l'objet libéré. Il haussa un sourcil, mais ses lèvres ne firent que s'étirer davantage. Devenue prédatrice, elle se grandit automatiquement, avant de lui indiquer d'un geste sans appel de prendre le morceau de latex. Ce qu'il fit avec un grand sourire. Il appréciait toutes les facettes de sa Lucy. De sa posture timide, à celle exubérante, ou ses pulsions dominatrices, il aimait tout en elle et s'étonnait chaque jour davantage de son potentiel._

 _Prestement il enfila la protection, avant de se caresser en un geste provocateur. Deux pouvaient jouer à se jeu. Se déhanchant légèrement, fixant ses pupilles reptiliennes dans ses yeux emplis de luxures, il la rejoignit en deux pas. Elle se pressa contre lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche et faisant chavirer leurs cœurs. Il l'étreignit d'un bras, l'autre guidant son sexe dans le sien. Enfin il sentit la frontière mouillée, et avec un soupir de satisfaction il y entra. Aussitôt ses deux mains reprirent leur position contre ses fesses, et il la souleva pour s'enfoncer davantage en elle. Elle s'agrippa à ses épaules et redressa son bassin pour l'aider, tandis qu'un hoquet surpris lui échappait. Roulant des hanches d'abord lascivement, comme une caresse, il la pénétra délicatement. Elle gémit, serrant malicieusement son sexe autour du sien. Il grogna, faussement bougon, avant de brusquement se retirer presque entièrement pour se plonger en elle. Elle se cambra fort, un léger cri de plaisir._

 _Le véritable jeu venait de commencer. Le bord des fesses à peine contre le meuble, il maintint une cadence aussi sauvage que lui, la faisant trembler de désir et de plaisir. S'orientant un peu mieux pour secouer davantage son clitoris, sentant ses parois tressauter autour de son membre. Elle gémit de plus en plus fort, criant quelques mots incompréhensible. Il démêla son nom, ce qui l'excita davantage. Pendant près d'une dizaine de minutes il fit monter son orgasme, retenant le sien. Enfin elle explosa autour de lui, ses jus se répandant contre lui. Il accéléra encore, sachant qu'il pouvait la faire jouir une nouvelle fois avant d'en finir lui-même. Objectif qu'il accomplit rapidement après, la sentant se contracter à nouveau dans ses bras. Ses yeux fixaient un point loin devant, plonger dans les vagues qui la secouaient encore._

 _Peu après il atteint sa propre délivrance, un orgasme puissant qui le fit s'écouler dans la capote. La chorégraphie venait de se terminer, il la reposa mieux contre la table. Lorsqu'il la lâcha elle s'écroula de tout son long, roulant un peu pour le laisser s'asseoir à son tour. Il lui sourit, l'embrassa chastement en lui murmurant un « je t'aime » plein d'amour._

Et il se réveilla, les draps tachés par son solo nocturne. Une nouvelle fois son fantasme était venu le hanter. Une nouvelle fois il se réveillait, ayant rêver d'elle dans toute sa beauté, comme si ils avaient toujours étaient ensemble. Simple fiction de son esprit.

Il ôta le linge sale et le remplaça par un change propre, cherchant ainsi plus à s'occuper pour ne plus repenser à elle, que de nettoyer ce qu'il avait sali. Sur le chemin vers la guilde, il la croisa. Comme toujours, puisqu'il venait à cette heure exprès pour la voir. Et comme depuis une semaine maintenant, à son bras se pendait un autre homme que lui. Celui qui avait eu le courage de se confesser avant lui, à qui elle avait accepté de tout partager. Celui qu'elle aimait...

 _Loki..._


End file.
